It Had To Happen Sometime
by Mountain King
Summary: Set in an alternative season 5. A one night stand of Dean's has consequences no one ever thought possible.


It Had To Happen Sometime  
>Teaser<p>

Authors note:-  
>God, I should just stop buying DVD box sets.<br>Some time ago I got hold of Supernatural's Season 4 box set, then I had this idea. Totally off the wall, if a tiny bit predictable if you've watched enough Buffy or Angel in your time. While I usually don't like going AU with my Fanfics this one is seriously a "what if". It might be just a trailer at the moment, mostly because I haven't gotten much further with the plot (I have some ideas but they need more than a little polish). If someone likes the idea and wants to pick it up though please tell me, I'd love to read it!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:-<br>Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. I don't own anything, just the idea the story's based on

* * *

><p>Teaser:-<p>

Dean kicked back and switched on the TV. 'Hey Sammy, how long you going to be in there.' He called out. For devil spawn Dean's little bro really did take his time in the bathroom.

'When was the last time one of these places had a shower Dean?' he called back. Dean didn't want to think about that. The last few weeks hadn't been a picnic, in fact if it wasn't for the forty years he'd spent as a guest of honour downstairs he'd have called it hell. The world was taking a beating and things between him and Sam had gotten so tense you could play the opening to Smoke on the Water between them. Still above all they were brothers.

Then, just as he found a show with enough pretty girls to make it worth watching, his phone went off. The phone he was absolutely sure he'd turned off. Grabbing it from his jacket pocket he took one look at the screen, the caller ID read unknown. 'Not tonight.' he muttered and pulled out the battery. Throwing both it and the phone itself on the chair at the other side of the room.

Before it landed the damn thing rang again. 'Awe crap.' he whispered. Only two things he knew of had the Mojo to pull a stunt like that and he wasn't ready to deal with either. Rolling over and stomping over to the chair he cursed under his breath. Jabbing the answer button Dean growled down the line; 'Alright I don't know who you are, but the answer is no. Hear that, no, no and a thousand times no. Find some other champion, chosen one, or prophet. I'm having one night off and if the world ends because of that you should have thought about that before shoving this destiny crap down my neck!'

He was expecting some sort of cold, empty, rebuke and either an Angel or Demon to appear behind him. Dragging him God only knew where for some cock-eyed reason that would make no freaking sense. Even after he did what they wanted. Instead he got nothing, not even a whisper. 'Cas?' he asked, more than a little freaked now.

'No.' Whoever was on the other end sighed. It sure wasn't Castiel, it sounded more like a girl. More than that it sounded familiar. There was only one chick he knew that had this sort of of power.

'Anna?' He whispered.

'It's me Dean. I… I can't find you.' The Angel-girl said softly. 'I tried. I looked everywhere for you.'

'Yeah Cas did this thing. Tattooed me and Sam's ribs with these weird magic symbols.'

'Enochian.' she whispered

'Yeah, that's it.' Dean frowned as Sam poked his head out the bathroom door. He waved his brother off 'You're sounding a little freaked here. Where are you?'

'I'm at Bobby… Bobby Singers place. Out on…' Dean turned his back on Sam and ignored him, something majorly weird was going on here and Dean couldn't be afford to distracted.

'Yes, I know where it is.' he said softly. 'Is Bobby there?'

There was a brief moment where the phone was obviously handed over. 'Kid that you?' It was Bobby and Dean let out an explosive breath.

'Sure is, what's Anna doing there?' There was a pause and then Bobby spoke as if he was trying not to grind his teeth into powder.

'Dean, get here. Right the hell now.'

'Bobby! We just got off a case, what the heck is Anna doing there?'

'Right now.' Was all Dean's surrogate father grunted before he hung up.

* * *

><p>Screaming down the highway Sam felt the Impala shudder as caught a pot-hole and grabbed the dashboard with his free hand. His mobile bleeped at him with low battery and he hung up. 'Still no answer.'<p>

'Damn it.' Dean hissed banging a fist on the steering wheel. Pretty much as soon as Sam had clean clothes on his back Dean was packing up their stuff. Whatever Bobby and Anna had, or hadn't said, had Sam's older brother spooked. They had jumped into the car and set off at a pace that would send every speed trap in the state into a fit.

'What is going on? We haven't seen or heard anything from her for months and then she suddenly hijacks Bobby's phone. This sucks.' Dean said. Sam had seen his brother in this state before; pissed, on the edge and about to kill something.

'What sucks?' He asked carefully. He had to get Dean thinking, cut off the anger.

'Not knowing Sam. Not knowing if he's in trouble, not knowing if she is, or if she is the trouble. God-damn it.'

'Dean calm down, worrying isn't helping and we'll be there in half an hour at this speed.' Sam took a deep breath. 'Now Bobby didn't use any of the code words, and you said he just sounded tense. Could be nothing, Anna might just have some news and Bobby doesn't want it on the phones.' Even saying it Sam knew it was a weak explanation.

Dean thought about that for a moment, frowned and hit the accelerator. Sam did the only thing he could do and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Busting into Bobby's place wasn't as hard as Dean thought it was going to be, the split second before throwing his shoulder into the front door the bearded old scrap merchant almost ripped it off it's hinges. 'About damn time. What took you two so long?'<p>

'We got here as fast as we could.' Dean said, caching his balance and waving his gun, suddenly aware that if it was something Anna was worried about his hand gun wouldn't even phase it. Holstering the gun on his belt he stepped in.

'She's in here.' Bobby said, leaving the two brothers confused as he when inside. Cautiously they followed. Anna was in Bobby's best chair, a blanket over her and what Dean could have sworn was a real cup of tea on the little kickstand table next to her.

'Anna, you look like crap.' Dean said without thinking. She really did, massive black marks under her eyes, a lot thiner around the cheeks since he'd last seen her and her hair looked like it had been pulled through a hedge. The look she gave him told him something else too. She'd had a bad time of it recently and that hadn't helped. The fact Bobby was giving him the same look told him to be extra careful. 'I mean great. You always look great, just…'

'Quit your digging boy, what the hell were you thinking?' Bobby warned. Dean suddenly got the feeling whatever was wrong was his fault and no amount of charm could save him. A quick glance at Sam told him he was just as lost.

'I was thinking you were in trouble so we came…'

'That's not what I'm talking about Dean!' Bobby practically exploded. Do you even know what you've done? The shit storm you've brought down on us? The whole planet! You know what will happen when word gets out what's happened? We are way, way off the reservation here boy without a map.'

'What are you shouting at me for?' He exploded. 'What's happened?'

'What do think happened you Idjit, she's pregnant.' Bobby waved his hand at Anna who suddenly went a lot paler.

There was a very long second as Dean's brain tied to put what Bobby had said into some sort of context. Eventually it was Sam that asked the question that dean was having a hard time thinking; 'What?'

'Pregnant, you _do_ know what that means.'

Dean shook his head so hard he almost gave himself whiplash. 'No, Wait yes I know what that means but she's an angel. You know angel, as in that's not possible.'

Sam took a handful of steps back, grasping something he'd missed 'She's an angel Dean, with her own mortal body, remember? You and her, when she was human and then…'

'I got my grace back.' Anna whispered and everyone else was silent. 'An Angel's grace is life, profound glory and energy. Beyond anything you can imagine.' With horrible certainty Dean remembered how a tree sprung out of where her grace first crash landed. 'It can make the impossible possible.'

She pulled the blanket to one side so show a very, very rounded stomach.

Dean did some quick math and cursed. Eight months, give or take. He'd, they'd, gotten the ball rolling more than eight months ago

End Teaser


End file.
